Le Dilemme
by Lessien Nenharma
Summary: La dernière bataille est arrivée et avec elle un choix décisif pour Draco. Que découlera-t-il de ce choix? One Shot Slash HPDM


Titre : Le dilemme

Ptite note : Cette fic est ma première est je voudrais la dédier Angel Boo ma bêta-lectrice sans qui je ne l'aurais jamais publié et qui au passage écrit de magnifique fic que je vous conseille vivement. Merci ma pupuce. C'est la troisième fois que je la remet puisque Ffnet bug j'espère quelle sera lisible cette fois.  
  
LE DILEMME  
  
Ceci se déroula lors de la dernière bataille. Voldemort croyait attaquer Poudlard par surprise mais Snape en tant qu'espion avait prévenu Dumbledore à temps. Harry après avoir subit un entraînement intensif était fin prêt à combattre son ennemi de toujours.  
  
Ce matin là, le mage noir débarqua à Poudlard avec ses mangemorts. Apercevant qu'il été attendu par Dumbledore, des élèves qui souhaitaient défendre Poudlard et des aurores, il sourcilla mais ne dit rien. Ce fut Dumbledore qui entama la conversation.  
  
-Tom que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme cela Dumbledore. Mon nom est Voldemort.  
  
A ces mots Harry apparut au côté de Dumbledore. Il eut un sourire en coin puis dit :  
  
-Voyons Tom ceci n'est pas une manière de s'adresser au plus grand sorcier du monde. De plus tu n'a pas répondu à la question, que fait-tu ici ? dit Harry d'une voix qui se voulait ironique mais avec une once de colère.

-Je suis venu anéantir Poudlard. Cette école et ses disciples ne m'ont que trop défiés. C'est aujourd'hui le dernier jour du survivant, de son protecteur amoureux des sangs de bourbes et de tous ceux qui oseront combattre à leur côtés.  
  
Puis le combat commença. La plupart des Serpentards rejoignirent les rangs de Voldemort mais l'un d'entre eux hésitait. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se ranger du côté du mage noir bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais fait comprendre par son attitude. Tout petit il avait souffert de l'éducation de son père. Il s'était donc construit une carapace ne laissait filtrer aucun sentiment à part ceux qu'un Malefoy se devait de posséder c'est à dire de la haine et de la méchanceté. Pourtant Draco ne ressentait pas que cela. Non il était amoureux. Amoureux fou de son censé pire ennemi . Il voulait combattre à ses côtés en sachant pourtant que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour rattraper 7 années de conflits. Au fond de lui, il se disait que si Harry ne l'aimait pas il pourrait bien se mettre du côté du mage noir. Car ce dernier allait perdre, il en était certain. S'il était du mauvais côté le brun ou un autre devrait le tuer et cela apaiserait sa douleur.  
  
Plus loin, Harry regardait Draco. Ce dernier semblait hésiter quand au camps à choisir et Harry se refusait à le laisser prendre la mauvaise décision. S'il hésitait il y avait encore une chance qu'il fasse le bon choix. Harry gardait au fond de son cœur l'espoir qu'ils puissent un jour devenir ami et qui sait ... Et même si Harry n'avait aucun espoir pour rien au monde il n'aurait laissé Draco faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il cria :  
  
-Draco !!!  
  
Ce dernier se retourna . Leurs regards se croisèrent puis Draco lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait saisi le message. Ensuite, il quitta à contre cœur le regard émeraude de Harry pour aller aider Snape à combattre deux mangemorts bien décidés à lui faire payer sa traîtrise.  
  
Le combat fut dur et acharné. Beaucoup de personne périrent des deux côtés puis Harry porta le coup fatal à Voldemort. La guerre pris fin. Les blessés furent soignés et les morts honorés et enterrés. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que la guerre avait pris fin deux mois que Draco passait en secret ses nuits à l'infirmerie pour veiller sur Harry. Car voilà, Harry Potter sauveur du monde sorcier était plongé dans le coma depuis le combat finale contre Voldemort. Pour tuer ce dernier le survivant avait utilisé de l'ancienne magie. Le sortilège qu'il avait lancé l'avait beaucoup affaibli, trop affaibli. Juste après le coup fatale, le brun s'été retourné pour voir si le serpentard allait bien. Il avait a peine eu le temps de croiser son regard puis tout été devenu noir.  
  
Le blond avait crié, l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait transporté à l'infirmerie pour depuis ne plus le quitter. La journée bien sûr il ne pouvait pas resté, Mme Pomfrey ne lui permettant pas. Mais Draco venait toutes les nuits surveillé Harry. Il lui avait une nuit dit que la jour où il se réveillerait il l'attendrait à la tour d'astronomie le soir. Et enfin après deux longs mois le gryffondor s'était enfin réveillé. Draco était là en haut de la tour d'astronomie attendant de voir si Harry l'avait entendu pendant son coma. Il espérait tellement qu'il viendrait. Il voulait savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi le survivant l'avait aidé à choisir son camp. Il voulait savoir s'il comptait pour lui si oui, jusqu'à quel point.  
  
Il en était là, dans ses réflexions, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'Harry ne s'avance et ne s'assoit aux côtés du blond. Il restèrent là un moment sans bouger juste à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut le blond qui brisa le silence.  
  
-Bonsoir Po... enfin Harry.

-Bonsoir Draco.

-Tu es enfin réveillé. Tu vas mieux ?

-Je vais mieux. Draco je voulais savoir, enfin pourquoi tu voulais que je te rejoigne ici une fois sorti de mon coma ?

-Je enfin je me demandais pourquoi tu m'avais aidé à choisir mon camps. Enfin je suis désolé de t'ennuyer avec ça mais, euh , enfin...

-Tu ne m'ennuie pas. Mais la question est plutôt pourquoi est ce que tu m'as écouté et pourquoi tu as passé toutes les nuits de ces deux derniers mois à veillé sur mon sommeil.  
  
Draco hésitait à tout dire à Harry. Après tout Draco n'avait ni parents, ni amis. Il était seul. Si Harry le rejetait, il perdrait la seul chose qui le rattachait à la vie. Il vit le vide à ses pieds et se dit que si Harry répondait à la négative à ses sentiments, alors il n'aurait plus qu'à sauter. Il pris donc son courage à deux mains et dit :  
  
-Parce que je t'aime. Je sais que j'ai été odieux toutes ces années et crois moi je m'en veux mais...

-Chut mon ange ne dis rien...  
  
Harry pris alors délicatement le menton de Draco entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder et déposa un chaste et rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis le brun s'éloigna et attendit avec crainte la réaction de son ange. Draco heureux de voir que Harry partageait ses sentiments se rapprocha de lui, mis ses bras autour de son cou et scella tendrement ses lèvres aux siennes. Le brun posa ses mains sur les hanches de son vis à vis et décida de donner de l'importance à l'échange. Il caressa tendrement de sa langue les lèvres de Draco, en une demande silencieuse à l'entrée de sa bouche. Ce dernier lui accorda bien évidemment, et leurs langues dansèrent ensembles une danse connue d'elles seules. Harry aurait bien embrassé son amour toute la nuit mais son envie de lui dire a quel point il l'aimait fut plus forte et il brisa le baiser. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du serpentard pour lui murmurer un petit je t'aime. Draco exquissa un sourire puis serra Harry fort contre lui et lui répondit qu'il l'aimait aussi de tout son cœur. C'est au bout de quelques heures que fatigués ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Avec pour seul témoin de leur amour naissant la lune et les étoiles.  
  
Fin.  
  
Des reviews svp, même pour des critiques que je puisse m'amélioré.


End file.
